Series of one shots
by 50ShadesofBalor
Summary: THIS IS NOT A STORY. I'm going start putting my one shots in this. Very first one is a Finn shot. it'll mostly be NXT and WWE shots. Ill add characters with each new one :).
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Short little Finn one shot. I think I'm going to start putting one shots into this as chapters. If you have a request or something in particular you'd like me to do just send me a PM. I'll do anything NXT/WWE and possibly some indie guys if I know who they are.

"You're such a jerk. I don't even understand how you are my best friend." I laugh, shaking my head at Finn.

"Hey, you started it!" He replies, throwing a sweaty arm over my shoulder as we walked through the performance center. "Don't start things you can't finish." He smirks.

"You pushed me off the damn ring apron. You did it on purpose!" I exclaim, trying really hard to not smile and be serious about it.

"I don't even understand how my best friend can be such a baby." He rebuts, "Such a baby..." He says again, pulling his arm away and giving me a playful shove towards the locker room. "Lunch? Want to get some wings at Gators?" He offers, sticking a thumb towards the front doors.

"Yes. Meet you at the doors in like 20 minutes? Give me time to shower quick." I agree. Finn has been my best friend for years. I'd originally met him when I was in Japan several years ago doing some wrestling stuff. We instantly hit it off, and when he ended up moving here a couple years ago he moved into my house and we've been roommates and attached at the hip ever since.

"See you in a few." He nods, pushing open the men's room door and disappearing inside. About a half hour later we were sitting outside on the patio, sipping on a couple beers and waiting on our food to get done. "It's only noon, you feel like doing something today? Or you just wanna go home?" He asks, glancing up at me with this blue eyes.

"I don't know, what are you wanting to do?" I ask him. He shrugs, looking up at the TV for a moment.

"We could load up the bikes and go to the trail for the afternoon, we could go down to Disney Springs and walk around the stores then grab dinner(Finn loves the Irish place down there, Raglan Road and of course that damn Lego store), we could go to a movie, we could go to that Gatorland place, or we could just go home and watch movies the rest of the day and order pizza for dinner." He shrugs, rattling off a bunch of stuff.

"We should do Gatorland some time." I murmur, thinking about it.

"We can do Gatorland." He nods, taking another drink of his beer.

"Kinda want to do Disney Springs though too. Carmella's birthday is coming up in a couple weeks and she loves Minnie Mouse stuff." I add, pausing for a second while the server sets our food down in front of us. "Thank you." I smile at him before he excused himself again.

"You pick." He grins before sinking his teeth into a piece of chicken.

"We can go to Disney." I finally shrug. He gets this big, ridiculous grin across his face. He loved Disney, and I knew he did, that's why I chose it. "You're such a goofball." I chuckle, shaking my head.

***...***...***

"Look at this one." He mumbles, palming a cute little Minnie necklace.

"The jewels in it are really adorable." I say, pointing to them. We'd been out here walking the shops for like 4 hours now. I was tired, and a little sunburnt and starving. "What do you want for dinner?" I ask, but I already knew the answer.

"Raglan." He says, confirming what I figured to be his answer. "Unless you're sick of it." He smiles sheepishly.

"That's fine. I love their chicken curry thing." I tell him, "Lets go eat, I'm starving." I say, linking my arm around his and dragging him out of World of Disney. "But don't let me forget to hit the bath store before we leave, because I need some bath bombs." I point a finger at him.

"I've literally already forgotten." He laughs and I punch his shoulder. "I'll remember." He nods.

***...***...***

"My legs are for real on fire." I tell him when we get back home. "Like, fire." I add.

"You'd think you're out of shape or something." He teases me.

"Shut your whore mouth..." I narrow my eyes at him.

"Such a dirty mouth." He raises his eyebrows, starting off towards his bedroom.

"Only for you." I wink.

"I wish." He scoffed halfway down the hallway. My mouth dropped open and I chased him down the hallway to the door.

"You're such a fucking tease." I grumble at him, leaning my body against his door frame. He looks me directly in the eyes and slowly pulls the tight t-shirt he had on, up and over his head, then tosses it over his shoulder onto the floor. My eyes took a quick second to glance down at those perfect abs before meeting his eyes again. He knew that women fawned over him. "Arrogant douche bag." I scowl, shaking my head.

"Awwww come on (Y/N), you know I'm only playing with you." He laughs, sticking his head out his door.

"You're so full of shit Balor!" I call back from the kitchen. He grabs my elbow, spinning me around and pushing me up against the kitchen counter.

"I"m not, you're just too scared to be with me because you think I'm-"

"I know... You're a womanizer." I cut into his sentence. "What does Karl call you? The vag slayer." I smirk. His pushed his bare chest harder against my own body, which only made me weaker at the knees. Yes, I knew Finn was gorgeous... No, I didn't think it was a good idea to sleep with my roommate or my best friend for that matter. I'm not about ruining friendships because of something as petty as sex. He narrows his eyes at me, "Finn it's always been a bad idea. We can't be friends and have sex, stuff like that NEVER ends well." I insist.

"(Y/N), I never said we should be friends and have sex." He shakes his head. "But maybe we should be more than friends..." He says suggestively.

"And if it didn't work out we probably couldn't salvage a friendship out of it." I sigh, looking up at him from under my eyelashes.

"And if it did work out?" He questions. We'd actually been back and forth about this for a few months. I bite my bottom lip, staring blankly at his bare chest. "You can't have too many feelings for me or you'd at least want to try." He states, trying to hid his disappointment. My finger had begun tracing the curve of his pec and he twitched it, bringing me back out of my thoughts. His hand comes up and cups my face before he presses his lips against my own. When I probably should have pulled away I instead pushed myself harder against him, returning the kiss and giving his bottom lip a nibble. His hands glide down my curves before he cupped each butt cheek, lifting me up onto the counter.

"Finn!" I laugh, using his shoulders to steady myself.

"See? I'm kinda fun." He wags his eyebrows playfully.

"I never once said you weren't fun." I chuckle, biting his chin and making him groan. My hands wandered his chest, feeling as much as I could.

"You know I'm not going anywhere." He smirks, taking both wrists and holding my hands still on his chest. "You don't have to ravage me... Unless you like it that way." He winks.

"Shut up." I shake my head, squeezing his hips. His face got a little more serious and his fingers grazed the skin right above my hips, he lifts my tank top up over my head and threw it somewhere behind me. He'd seen me in a bra before, I work out in them all the time so it wasn't anything new.

"You know you're the most gorgeous girl I've ever seen." He informs me, littering my chest and collar bone with kisses. Teeth graze the softer skin over my right breast before he bites down, making me gasp.

"Oh my god!" I exclaim.

"What? You hated that?" He looks up at me. The look in his eye only make me blush and laugh.

"No... I just wasn't expecting it." I chuckle. My fingers slip inside the waistband of his shorts and boxers and I teasingly run it from the right side of his waist over to the left. I can only smirk when I watch the goosebumps form along his body.

"See what you do to me?" He glances down at his shorts and back up to me.

"You're going to have to go a little deeper if you want to feel what you're doing to me." I say before I could even think about what I was saying. My cheeks go a deep shade of red and I glance away from him quick.

"You can't get shy on me now..." He says breathily, taking my chin in his fingers to make me look at him. His fingers dance up my back before they reach the clasp of my bra and he easily unhooks it, pulling the straps down my shoulders. "What's wrong?" He asks when he notices my blush.

"It's hard to not be shy when you completely flawless." I sigh, starting to cross my arms over my chest and cover myself.

"Stop." He says seriously, taking my wrists and stopping my hands. "(Y/N), you're flawless to me. I told you that you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen and I wasn't just saying that. I meant every word." He assures me. "Ok?"

"Ok." I nod, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Lift ya butt." He grins, hooking his fingers in either side of my shorts. I do what I'm told and lift my butt a couple inches and he easily pulls my shorts and panties down my legs, leaving me completely naked on the kitchen counter. "Put your arms around my neck and wrap your legs around me." He carries me into the living room and sets me down on the couch before lowering himself to his knees on the floor. "Lay back." He instructs.

"Finn..."

"(Y/N), trust me yeah?" He looks at me. I only lay myself back against the couch and gasp when I feel his tongue lick from my core to my clit. "You want me to keep going?" He smirks up at me from between my legs.

Cocky asshole.

"Yes please." I try not to bite it at him but he noticed and instead of continuing he places feather light kisses along the inside of my thighs. "If you don't make me cum, this isn't going to end in your favor." I warn him trying to be serious but failing miserably. He only laughs and circles my clit with his tongue again. He works my clit for a few minutes before slipping a finger inside me.

"You're not ready for me are you?" He breathes, taking note of how wet I was for him. I only grind my hips against him, encouraging him to keep using that masterful tongue. After another minute or so my breath hitches in my throat and I arch into him, feeling an orgasm come closer.

"Don't you dare stop..." I moan, slipping my fingers into his hair. He might have mumbled a response but the vibrations only made my experience more intense as I shook against him, my legs visibly shaking from the orgasm. He grinned and sat up on his knees, looking from me down to his length that was evident in his shorts. I bit my lip and reached towards him, pushing his waistband down and letting the hardness spring free. There was already a drop or two of precum on the tip and I used my thumb to swipe it away before stroking the full length on him a few times. There was pretty much no turning back from this now.

"I don't think I can wait." He chuckles, kissing me and crawling up on the couch between my legs. I pull him towards my entrance and moan out when he enters me with a couple thrusts.

"Finn..." I groan into his shoulder, biting down on it as he starts to thrust at a slow steady pace. "I'm going to need you to go a little harder than that." I tease him after a few minutes of this ant agonizingly slow pace.

"(Y/N), I'll never last." He chuckles a little embarrassed.

"We've got all night." I smile. He gives me a mischievous grin before slamming into me so hard that I let out a little yelp and it pushed us up the couch a good few inches. "You asshole." I laugh.

"You wanted it harder." He shrugs, pulling out. "Why don't you flip over." He suggests, basically using his own strength to flip me onto my knees and reentering my from behind. "Good girl." He kisses my back, making me moan into the couch and grip the fabric with both hands. It wasn't long until I was touching back against him, working his length on my own while he watched as it disappeared inside me. His hands grip each side of my hip as he began thrusting with more of a purpose. "You're going to cum again, and you're going to scream my name when you do." He says, reaching around and finding my clit his fingers.

"Oh fuck!" I exclaim into the couch. My hips were meeting him thrust for thrust as his fingers continued to work over my clit, rolling it between his fingers. He was right, I was indeed about to scream his name. "Oh god... Finn!" I cried out. He grunted, his forehead pressed against my shoulder as my muscles clamped down on his hardness and my body tensed momentarily. It only took another minute or so before he bit down on my shoulder and groaned, inching closer to his own release. He pulled out only a second or two later and I felt him release across my back and part of my butt. I sunk against the couch, panting for air and completely exhausted.

"Let me get you a towel." He murmurs, giving my clean butt cheek a soft slap. I heard him pad into the kitchen a pull a towel out of the drawer before coming back into the living room and wiping the sticky goo off my back and butt. "That was amazing." He tells me, falling down into the couch and pulling me into his lap. I only nod, eyes closed and head resting against his neck and collar bone. "And to think you thought it was a bad idea." He chuckles.

"So what does this make us then?" I ask softly.

"If you let me take you on a date I'm hoping it'll make us a couple." He answers seriously. I crack and eye open at him and he looks down at me with piercing blue eyes. "I know, it's a little backwards. Probably should've started with the date." He shrugs and smiles playfully.

"Ok." I agree with him, snuggling more into his chest.


	2. Roman Shot

A/N: I had a little spare time tonight to write, this is what came from it. Enjoy :)

"He's looking at you like he wants to eat you." My best friend, Kelly, leans in and tells me. Her shoulder bumps against mine and we stare over at the man across the room. He was gorgeous. His long pitch black hair was pulled back into a neat bun, he was in a grey vest, a short sleeved button up white shirt and a pair of matching grey slacks… And he was staring right back at me. We'd been playing this cat and mouse like game most of the night. He'd catch me staring at him, or I'd catch him staring at me. She was right, he was looking at me as if I was about to be his next meal. My gaze shifts to somewhere else in the room, I wasn't able to hold his stare for much longer than a few seconds.

"He's handsome." I murmur to her, sipping on my wine. She nods her head, agreeing with me. Our shoulders were still pushed together, we were such girls it was ridiculous. Bantering back and forth over various people in the room.

"Don't lie to me, I know you're basically dripping wet right now." I nearly choke on my wine, and look over at her amused expression. She was right. I was turned on by him, there wasn't an unattractive quality about it him honestly.

"He knows we're over here talking trash." I chuckle. His friend had just leaned into him and pointed towards us, making the bigger man smile and nod. "He's brave…" I mumble, as the friend starts to walk towards us.

"Hello ladies." He greets Kelly and I. He gave Kelly and very blunt once over, his eyes lingering on her long legs that were easily visible thanks to the short dress.

"Hi." Was her short response.

"May I buy you a drink?" He offers her, flashing a bright white smile. In my peripheral vision I see the handsome one start to walk towards us.

"Man I told you not to bother them." He harasses his friend, shooting me a smile. "I'm Roman." He extends a hand that I took easily, "The goofball is Dean." He adds.

"Annabelle, nice to meet you." I return the smile.

"Kelly." She smiles at them, eyeing Dean skeptically. I'd hardly taken my eyes off Roman, he was a beautiful man up close, he looked Samoan and maybe there was something else there… Italian possibly?

"Buy you a drink?" Roman asks me, pointing to the bar.

"Sure." I nod, completely abandoning Kelly to Dean. We walk over to the bar and I lean part way against it, he brushes across my back, so close that I could feel his hot breath on my neck and shoulder.

"Then we can go upstairs." He says softly in my ear. All the heat pools in my core at once and I clenched my thighs together, tilting my ear towards his head. "Or would you rather keep dancing around the fact that we've been staring at each other since you got here?" He questions.

"You'd better make this worth my time." I challenge him, raising and eyebrow and making him chuckle.

"Babygirl… You've got no idea what you just got yourself into." He smirks.

"Lets go." I shrug. I didn't even care about the drink, I just wanted his gorgeous man inside of me. Now. I usually didn't do things like this, meeting guys at bars or random events and going home with them. Definitely wasn't that kind of girl, but there was something about Roman that made me want to take his clothes of and ride him like a fucking horse. He snatches his wallet off the counter and wraps an arm around my shoulder, guiding me to the door. We stood silently waiting for the elevator to open, and when it does walk inside, leaning against the back wall. The doors had barely shut and he hand me pinned to the glass, his hard body pushing up against my own. His hands were making their way up my hips and over my curves. "Fuck.." I gasp, gripping his bicep as he began sucking on my neck. If he had his way we weren't even going to make it to the hotel room.

"This whole hotel is going to know my name after I've got you screaming it all night." He makes a promise as the doors open. I gulp, unable to form words and let him lead me down the hallway to his room. He slid the key through the slot and it flashed green. Once that door closed it was on. My arms wrapped around his neck and he effortlessly picked me up off the ground, holding me between him and the wall as our lips collided. My fingers had gone to work, pulling at the buttons on his vest and tearing it open before moving onto his business white shirt. His hands gripped my thighs and he walks us over to the bed, setting me down on the floor. "Lift your arms." He murmurs, nipping my ear lobe. I let him pull my shirt up over my head. The growl that comes from his throat when he looks at me chest almost makes me instantly cum. "You are sexy…" He mumbles, meeting my eyes once more. I smirk, taking his shirt in my hands and basically shoving it down his arms, revealing the muscular chest that lies underneath.

"Jesus, were you made by god himself?" I grumble, only slightly annoyed. He chuckles as my eyes trace each of his abdominal muscles and down the length of his arm, taking in his full sleeve tattoo. I'm taken out of my daydreaming when he again picks me up, laying me down on the bed.

"You're the only chick down there not wearing a dress or skirt." He kind of grumbles, eyeing my slacks skeptically.

"I like to be difficult." I breath, biting my bottom lip. My eyes were challenging him to pull them off. Now.

"I like my women a little difficult." He winks, hooking a finger in each side of my pants and panties. In one swift move he'd pulled them down my legs and they were left lying on the floor of the room. Goosebumps formed a long my legs as the very tips of his fingers traced from my calf and up my thigh, inching closer to my core. My fingers trace his collar bone before snaking into his hair and pulling it from the bun, letting the long strands of hair cascaded over his shoulders.

"Take your pants off." I stare into those grey eyes. He steps off the bed, standing to full potential and I get breathless a moment. He was staring down at me, a few strands of hair hung loose in front of his face. The combination of that lusty, confident look on his face, his shirt off and those grey slack made me clench my thighs together. He looked so dominant. What was it about Roman that brought out the dirty slut in me, because I was mega turned on right now.

"I think that's your job." He glances down at his belt. I didn't have to be asked twice. I sit up, and basically rip my bra off, tossing it on the couch before my fingers started to pull apart his belt. His hand found a breast, massaging it in his hand as I began tugging his pants and boxers down his legs. I let out a soft moan when his length bounces free and springs from the boxers, brushing my chin on its way up. His fingers slip into my hair, gently encouraging me to take him into my mouth, which I did. I took the very tip into my mouth and ran my tongue along the underside of him. The throaty groan I received let me know that my actions were being appreciated. Within a few seconds I had half of his hardness in my mouth, bobbing up and down. The fact that he wasn't trying to gag me, or push too hard on my head was doing something for me. Dirty, but still had the ability to be respectful about it. After a few minutes he pulls himself away, giving me a soft push onto the bed. He easily manipulated my body to where he wanted it and used both hands to spread my legs just about as far as the could go. Lips pressed lightly to my thigh, working their way up to my core. I moaned, loud when his tongue flicked over my clit. He gave it a few more experiment flicks before going all in, engulfing my head in his mouth. My back arched up off the bed, I threw my head back and I tangled my fingers into his hair.

"R-Roman…" I moan out. He hummed in response, sending little vibrations over my clit and into my core, driving me nearly over the edge. His lips wrapped around my now aching clit… I needed to cum, and he knew it. Our eyes locked he began sucking on the sensitive flesh. "Fuck." I exclaim softly, knowing that I was almost to that point. Teeth grazed my slit and he bit down gently, throwing me over the edge. My insides tighten and I push myself harder against his mouth, grinding against him. "Oh, jesus Christ." I sigh, letting go of the handful of raven hair that I'd been gripping.

"Good girl." He murmurs, kissing the flushed skin on my legs. His climbed up between my legs, leaving a trail of wet kisses behind him. When he finally reached my own lip, I was rolling my body against him in anticipation. "So eager." He smirks, pulling a kiss from my lips. I could faintly taste myself, but I didn't care. His head was sitting right at my entrance and he pushed the length between my folds, sliding between them before he finally entered me. In a few short thrusts we were skin to skin. "You're going to cum again." He instructs, pulling nearly all the way out before slowly pushing every inch of him back in. "You're going to scream my name." He adds, "And I want to watch you do it." The words alone about made me cum, so really I wasn't going to take long.

"Roman!" I cry out in surprise when he grips my hips and suddenly flips me over onto my stomach.

"Hips up," he orders in a gruff voice. I do as he asks, moving up onto my knees. He groans, taking his own length in his hand and giving it a couple pumps. "I could get used to you." He takes his position behind me, hands reaching out to take a grip on my butt cheek.

"Oh God, please do something." I almost beg him, pushing my hips back into him.

His right hand slips between my thighs, spreading apart my folds and once again finding my still sensitive clit. I shut my eyes and let out a soft moan, letting my head rest on the pillow. He finally takes the hint, bringing his hips forward and lining himself up with your entrance. He grinds his length against my core, coating himself in your increasing wetness, before pushing into me once more.

He has a good grip on my hips, his skin literally burning hot against my own. I was a sweaty hot mess already. It didn't take my body long to accommodate to his impressive size, with each thrust I could feel myself adjust to him. His pace increased, and the only sounds filling the air was the slapping of skin to skin, along with the soft noises coming from my mouth.

"I'm living for those sexy little sounds you make." He growls, giving my butt cheek a soft slap and making me moan a little louder. His strong thrusts drove me a little more into the mattress with each passing second, but I didn't care. My fingers had taken a grip onto the sheets, and my hips were rocking back, meeting his own movements. From this angle, he was hitting me so deep that I couldn't even think straight. His fingers roamed along my back, before snaking into my hair and pulling me back against him, so now even though his thrusts were forceful and powerful our skin was hardly leaving each other.

"Oh god…" I moan, my hips jerking slightly. "Roman.." I could feel my walls starting to tighten around him, and my head was starting to go fuzzy.

"That's a good girl." He mumbles. He lets my hair go and his hand reaches around to my clit, making me cry out in pleasure. "Cum for me." I throw my hair over my shoulder and look back at him, he was focused hard on his length disappearing inside of me. His eyes flicker to mine and he pinches my clit between his fingers, slamming into me from behind.

"Roman!" I basically screamed. He grunted as my muscles clamped around his length, holding me inside him while I came. His fingers danced mercilessly over my clit as I came, his thrusts unrelenting, driving into me at a steady pace. A moment or so later I collapsed my torso on the bed, my arms falling limp to my sides. I gasp when his hands grip my elbows and pull me up onto my knees, holding my back to his chest as he slammed up into me.

"Are you on birth control?" He asks hastily.

"Yes." I sigh. His lips found my shoulder, leaving a hickie on the skin as he came hard. I could feel his length pumping his release. His thrusts eventually got slower, before he pulled out, laying me gently back down onto the bed.

"That was awesome." He tells me, laying down next to me.

"I regret nothing." I chuckle, glancing at him.

"This might need to be a regular thing."


End file.
